Forbidden Fruit
by Serys
Summary: A Tifa and Vincent fic. Leaving Tifa alone to her thoughts is bound to cause a little blushing for everyone. 2nd part of oneshot
1. Within A Dream

_A/N: Normally, I don't like Tifa/Vincent pairings, but I'd figure that I'd try one out and see where it takes me. It is very lemony, just warnin' ya._

**Disclaimer: I wish I could, but I don't really want to.**

Tifa Lockhart sighed, staring up at the cloudless night with the brilliance of the full moon's light illuminating down on the planet. She was thankful to be alone, without the meaningless interruptions. She needed time to think. Mainly about a certain raven haired ex-turk.

When Tifa first met him in the dusty basement of the Shinra mansion, she was sure that there was something that had passed between them. What exactly was it, Tifa hadn't the slightest clue. But what she was sure of is that he had piqued her interest very much so. He excited her. Whether it was the mysterious aura he carried or the enticing red eyes that seem to follow her every move, she didn't know.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Tifa allowed herself to fall into her mind. There, she could imagine him with her. Just for a moment, losing herself in his eyes, his voice telling her everything she wanted to hear. Just for a moment, she could imagine him above her, inside her, touching places she never thought was possible. But just for a moment, she could imagine him loving her.

Then, something startled her from the near by bushes and she found herself turning quickly to see who or what the culprit was.

Her eyes met that those of the disease that plagued her mind.

Vincent Valentine.

He was here, dressed in only black trousers and a light black unbuttoned shirt. She could see his toned muscles under that pale creamy skin of his from the moonlight. His hair was down, wild and over his shoulders. The metallic hand rested at his side while his human one was balled into a fist. She took a look at his face and marveled at the sight of his dark red eyes. They seemed to be transfixed on her, and she could see lust in it's depths. But in her state of uncertainty, she wasn't sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She let out a gasp and whispered his name.

That was all it took for him.

He came to her willingly and unhesitatingly. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest as he lowered himself above her. Her eyes widen at his face. What was he doing? Surely it looked like...

His human hand reached down to caress her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. The act gave her so much love, she thought her heart would overwhelm with the affection that she certainly knew Vincent rarely showed. He only gazed into her eyes and her heart gave out to him. His eyes told her that he was willing to give himself over to her this night.

"Vincent.." she began, her eyes dazed. Vincent shook his head, his dark hair swaying just above her face. He gave her a small smile and placed one finger over her lips, silencing her. He knew what she was going to say, but he'd rather not hear it.

He leaned down, his mouth pressed hard against her parted ones. Tifa let out a startled gasp and he took the initiative to slip his tongue passed her lips and into her mouth. She moaned against his probing tongue, completely aching for more of him. Her legs parted, and he settled himself between them. Her fingertips burned to touch him and she obeyed the urge to grip his waist and grind against him. His reaction was immediate, his mouth became hungry over hers and his hand slid down the side of her mound of flesh. He slipped his hand under her night shirt, his thumb lazily trailed over the harden nub and she arched willingly under his touch, whispering his name against his soft lips.

The tremors in her body became stronger and she could no longer ignore them. She leaned her head back against the ground and let out a low moan that was filled with want. She bucked her hips against his again, both her hands gripping his waist. The ache, she could no longer bear. It was getting painful and it was leaving her breathless. Vincent silently watched her, his hand moved to the hem of her shirt. In one movement, he divested her clothes from her, leaving her completely nude before his eyes.

Vincent took an intake of breath. He was left speechless at the flawless beauty he saw. Her flushed face adorned in creamy white skin, dark wine colored eyes were filled with want, desire..and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. One of his arms wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her slightly off the ground. Tifa looked up to him in wonder as he leaned himself down against her. She groaned wordlessly when it was him that she could feel. She parted her legs eagerly for him and he thrust into her opening.

He nestled himself inside her and paused to observe Tifa. Her flushed face was etched with pleasure. Her lips were parted as she gasped for breath. Her head lulled back and her eyes closed tightly. Small, but strong hands roamed over his back, her fingernails digging in the skin of his shoulders. Her legs came around his waist, and he pushed himself deeper into her, pulling a moan from the girl under him.

He closed his own eyes at the soft tightness of her. It was almost too painful for him. She was so slick and firm and he refrained from losing his control then. A small noise rose from his throat and past his lips when he pulled himself out completely, only to thrust himself back into her. His hands grasped her hips as he started a slow rhythm.

Tifa's eyes snapped open and looked up to Vincent only to learn that he was staring silently down at her. She blushed at being observed in such a vulnerable state, but gathered up the courage to look him back in the eyes. He leaned down closer to her face, never once stopping his movements. Pleasure spiked from the intimacy of his stare and Tifa knew she was trembling beneath him. It wasn't long before she became frustrated with the slowness of his movements, her body aching for it's own release. Her head moved from side to side, trying to ignore the steady level of her arousal. She let out an irritated groan and Vincent bent his neck, his mouth near her ear.

"What was that..?"

From the corner of her eyes, Tifa could see the smirk on his face and she grew angry at his slow pace. He was playing with her. Teasing her. She groaned again, louder this time as she bucked her hips against his harshly, letting him know that his teasing was working. Her nails trailed firmly over the skin of his back. Vincent let out his own groan as he quickened his pace that left her writhing under him. Tifa shuddered suddenly, her mouth gasped loudly. Her orgasm came quickly and violently, screaming his name as she did so. Vincent tightened his jaw, holding himself back when her wet walls crashed down on him again and again. He slowed his movements, letting her come down from her heightened pleasure.

Tifa panted, perspiration formed at her brow and she could see Vincent's chest also gleamed with his sweat. She leaned up, pressing her lips against his in a kiss. Gripping her hips, Vincent pulled himself into a sitting position, still sheathed inside her. Her legs were place on each side of his waist as his hands guided her hips slowly up and down. Tifa's hands slid from his shoulders, slowly trailing her fingers to his face, placing her palms on his cheeks. She stared closely at him, her breath hot against his skin as she panted.

He wrapped one arm around her lower back, pushing her closer to him as he continued his movements. Her arms wrapped themselves around his back and she buried her face in the arch of his neck, nibbling and suckling the flesh. Vincent closed his eyes tightly, refraining himself from making a noise. Didn't she know what exactly that did to him? Goosebumps formed over his skin and he quickened his pace. Her tiny moans filled his ears, and it drove him faster and faster and he felt his own orgasm approach; small grunts and growls emitted from his throat. He felt her buck against his thrusts and her walls tighten around him a second time as she screamed her release. She convulsed over and over, never stopping her movements against Vincent's body. He could feel her shake in his grasp and he bit his lip from crying out from the overwhelming pleasure building up inside him.

Vincent pushed Tifa back against the ground and pounded himself into her. Tifa's legs locked around his waist, gaining the energy to buck against his thrusts. Her hands went to his arms, feeling the muscle strain under his skin from his actions. Her eyes turned to his face and arched her back against his body, feeling him push up against her powerfully. Every movement brought on by him had her gasping for breath. Her lips sought his and gloried in her success when their lips smashed together, possessing hungrily, devouring each other. Soon, the pleasure for Tifa was too much to bear and she shuddered violently, her head breaking the kiss to voice her pleasure that toppled over the edge. Her eyes shut tightly, and her body stiffened beneath his as she came a third time. Vincent's movements turned violent as he felt himself on the brink of his release. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he spilled himself inside her, adrenaline rushing through his veins in the aftershock of his orgasm.

Vincent's movements slowed and soon stopped, bending his head down to look at the woman beneath him. He leaned down, still sheathed inside her and kissed her forehead. He saw her smile and close her eyes, sighing. He could feel her legs tremble around him and he gently unlocked himself from her, finally pulling out of her, laying to her side and pulling her with him.

An Owl's hoot had Tifa's eyes snapping open, the air in her lungs stolen from her by the intensity of her daydream. Her mouth hung slightly opened at the realization that it was only her imagination that brought her close to what she had wanted the most. After willing her heart to stop beating so rapidly, Tifa closed her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

Cursing herself, she slumped against a nearby tree and sighed.

Someday, she will make that daydream into a reality.

Tifa Lockhart smiled as she cast her gaze to the moon.

_Someday._

**End**

_A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Undecided? Well click that box and let me know, damnit!_


	2. Part of Reality

_A/N: Since SOOO much of you asked for a sequel...here goes one. Sorry it took me so long, hehe. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Will I ever get the right?**

**000**

He could feel her stare burn on the back of his head.

Of course, he would never catch her staring at him. Not wanting to face that awkward moment where she would look away, embarrassed to be caught in such an act. So he remained to act oblivious because it was so much easier that way, for the both of them.

But tonight was different..he could tell that she was acting less like herself whenever they were in a room together. Even with Cloud, her mind seemed to be drowning in a daydream. They weren't together, no. Cloud and Tifa would always remain friends, nothing more. Their friendship was far more rewarding than a romantic relationship between a man and a woman. Even so, Vincent would catch Cloud staring at her with that look of admiration in his eyes. He couldn't blame the guy, Tifa was a stunning woman with a heart of gold.

Of course, the thought of her did pass through his mind a couple of times. More times than he would like to admit, but she was off limits. He was too afraid of the consequences if they stepped over that line of friendship and onto the side of lovers. Afraid of causing problems amongst the group, and he hated to be the center of everyone's attention. And most of all, afraid of the rejection he was sure was his. So he stayed away, kept his distance from her. He decided it was going to be like that because he believed it was the only way things could go between them.

But did he want more?

He did. More so than ever. The more he wanted, the farther away he stayed. And the longer he avoided her, the harder it became to suppress his feelings. Yes, Tifa Lockhart drove Vincent Valentine crazy.

He wondered when it was when he started to feel these types of emotions for her. He started to think back to the time when he first met her back in the Shinra mansion. She may not have cowered in his presence, but he still saw the fear in her eyes.

Vincent sighed at that last thought. That was another reason why they couldn't be. His past. It seemed to not want to let go of him, or maybe it was the other way around. He was too enwrapped up in his past mistakes that he was blinded to see what the present had in store for him. But even so, there was that voice in the back of his head that told him otherwise. A small glimmer of hope, that maybe, just maybe something could happen between them. But he would always ignore that voice because it seemed almost too good to be true...and he hated that familiar feeling of disappointment swell up inside of him when something didn't go his way.

But the way she was acting..it was almost as if...

_There she goes again._

His instincts told him that he was being watched. Uncomfortable at being observed as so, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms. He wouldn't really mind if it was anyone else, but the object of his affections was practically eying him. Least to say it was very unnerving.

Vincent blinked, his head turned just enough for him to glance at her from the corner of his eyes. She was sitting up against the wall on the bed of the hotel they were staying at for the night. Even from his position, he could see her eyes grow distant and misty, her hair pulled over the left side of her shoulders and across her chest. Gloves placed securely beside her bed stand along with her boots. He tried to fight down his blush when his eyes secretly gazed along her toned legs and shapely thighs. His rational thought blamed it on her choice of clothing. It showed too much damn skin.

"...ong, Vincent?"

Vincent quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see Yuffie staring up at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Giving his current state, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I said what's wrong, Vincent? You're acting all weird..." Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him. "If you try anything on me during the night, I swear I will gut you like a fish in the morning," she joked, giving the tall gunman a wink. Vincent could only stare back at her dumbly, confused. He didn't get it.

"Ugh! Gawd! I swear you're more dense than Cloud!" she rolled her eyes and moved to her bed. He turned to look at Tifa; she was already pulling the blankets back to crawl in. Vincent sighed.

_Guess I should get to bed as well..._

**000**

He woke up to faint sounds coming from the other side of the room. He blinked back his weariness and propped himself up on his elbows and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. They seemed to be coming from Tifa; he concluded. His mind grew more concerned when he heard the noises more clearly. She was groaning and panting. The sheets were down and tangled up in her legs and he could see she was glistening. He blinked. That was unusual, the air here was quite chilly as it always has been. Suddenly, realization struck him and Vincent's face darkened.

_She must be having a nightmare..._

It was the only thought that he could think of. He debated on whether or not should he get up and go wake her. Then his thoughts drifted to Yuffie and he turned his head to see her face in the pillow, sleeping soundly and obviously undisturbed.

Vincent's legs swung over the bed and placed his bare feet against the carpet floor. Quietly, he made his way over to Tifa's bed and observed her features with the pale light of the moon shining on her face. Perspiration began to form on her brow and her lips parted to let out another low groan. At the sound, Vincent looked over to Yuffie and wondered what she would think if she were to wake up and find him standing over Tifa's bed while she slept. He inwardly cringed at the names that she would most likely scream at him.

His ungloved hand reached out to gently shake Tifa's shoulder. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he hoped that she would fall out of the nightmare while remaining asleep.

Of course, things didn't go his way. They never did.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open and he could feel her shiver. Vincent lowered himself to view her face more clearer and saw the same look she wore whenever she fell into her head. He could feel the heat emitting off of her body, and his eyes reluctantly trailed down Tifa's form. He noticed and felt that there was something different about her, he could see and feel it. And suddenly, Vincent knew that it wasn't a nightmare she was having.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed your sleep."

Tifa remained silent as she stared up at the man that loomed over her. Vincent could see her eyes darken, not from anger, but from something else. He wasn't used to people looking at him like that and it made him a little uneasy.

"Vincent.."

He could see her hand rise up and lock itself around his neck. Vincent could only look down at her before letting himself be lowered onto Tifa's body.

"Tifa, what are y-"

His whispered question was interrupted by her lips against his. Vincent stared at Tifa's closed eyes as she kissed him. His mind went blank and he could only see white as her tongue pushed pass his teeth and into his mouth. As soon as he felt her tongue touch his, every nerve inside his body jumped. He wasn't aware what his body was doing, he could vaguely recall what happened in the last few moments.

He settled himself against her, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist and Vincent fought back the urge to groan as he buried his head in her brown locks of hair, inhaling. He could feel her hands trail over his shoulders and down his back. Hands that groped and squeezed with harsh urgency and he could tell that she was beginning to feel frustrated with his clothes. Vincent finally regained control over his mind and willed himself to think. They needed to slow down, or stop. One or the other.

"Tifa. Stop."

At his words, she seemed to calm down, but her hands laid flat against his back, drawing his shirt between her fingers. When he tried to lift himself from her, she pushed him back down.

"Please." she seemed to be shaking and Vincent could only look down at her, "I don't really know if you've noticed...but.." her voice was low and thick with emotion, if he didn't know any better, he'd think she was about to cry. "I don't know. There is something..." she closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "I just need this one night. Just one, with you."

Vincent was silent for a moment. "I don't understand." he kept his voice below a whisper. The possibility that Yuffie waking up to see their bodies tangled still worried his mind.

He saw her bite her lip in the dark, her eyes wandered. "To be honest, I really don't understand it either..." her eyes finally met his, they looked urgent and soft at the same time, "There is just something..that you have.." she trailed, giving him a small smile, "..and I can't stop thinking about you."

Vincent breathed in, finally aware. All this time, it was because of him? He searched her eyes for something, he didn't know what he found there. It wasn't quite the look he'd get from anyone. Her eyes were soft and sincere...and there was a longing. He could see it, and that was all he needed.

His own hand cupped her cheek and he bent down to her lips, kissing her. He forgot how to think, he only knew how to feel. He didn't care about what would happen later, didn't care about anything else. All he cared about was now, because in this moment, he was hers and she was his.

Tifa's hands ran up his back, pulling his shirt over his head. Her fingers trailed down his arms and she looked to his left arm when her hand felt something foreign and cold. She smiled and took his metallic hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips, kissing it. "Another reason why I'm so fascinated by you.." she said, "You're so different from the others.."

Vincent suppressed a smile at her words and said nothing. Bringing her hands above her head, he pinned them there with his claw, his head bending back down to capture her lips with his. There was so many things he wanted to tell her then, but the fear was still there. He was still confused on exactly how or what she felt for him, or how he felt for her. But he pushed all those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on her. It was all that mattered now.

His fingers lightly trailed from her face to her neck and then lower. He felt her jump at the contact and found himself falling deeper into their kiss, pushing his tongue harder against hers. She made a soft sound in the back of her throat and it drove Vincent onward, his hand firmly gripping her breast, kneading it harshly, but his touch still somehow gentle.

He could feel her buck her hips against his and he hissed low in his throat, pushing against her with his body. His hand trailed down to the hem of her shirt, his fingers sliding underneath the fabric for a closer feel of her heated skin. Pulling the shirt up her chest and over her head, he used it to obstruct her hands for the moment. He laid back down on her, relishing the feel of his skin on hers. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear a voice telling him that they should stop. That they were going too far, but they soon drifted away, his hand subconsciously fingering her shorts, pulling them down slowly. From his dazed state of mind, he could hear her whimper pitifully in his ear and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again.

Soon, she was free from her clothing and he took a silent moment to observe her. He felt himself reacting immediately, the air around them getting hotter. Lowering himself back down to her, he pressed against her heated center and she bit her lip from crying out. Feeling that it was almost too painful for the teasing anymore, he quickly rid of himself of his pants, her arms finally locking themselves around his shoulders as he settled himself just before her opening. She panted quietly against his lips, her fingers tangling in his long black hair. He looked in her eyes and found what he needed to see.

He snapped his hips, plunging forth deep within her. Her startled reaction had her arching herself against him and Vincent bent down to swallow her cry.

"Quiet."

He thrust again and again, feeling the need in him grow with each movement they made. He gritted his teeth as Tifa's nails ranked down his heated back and he could only let out a low groan as he rocked himself endlessly into her. He could feel her arch against him as she locked her legs tight around him, her sheath so warm and welcoming. He felt her tightening around him as she peaked, her mouth opening to scream, but Vincent's harsh kiss refused to let her. He thrust one, two, three times before letting himself go inside her.

There was a moment of silence as they stayed connected, both of them refusing to move, too comfortable in their positions. Finally, Vincent pulled out from her and settled to her side, dragging her against his chest with his arm.

Tifa sighed in satisfaction as she pressed her head back against his shoulder, her eyes closing for sleep. In Vincent's rare moment of contentment, there was a ghost of a smile falling over his face as he stayed awake, his mind replaying over what had just happened.

For once, he was glad things didn't go his way.

**000**

_A/N: I can really see myself continuing this...but I lack a plot. Maybe sometime in the near future, I'll create a storyline for this. But for now, this is as much as I'm going to write. Hope you liked it. :)_


End file.
